


Stay With Me

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [4]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Sleep, Tag, episode, in need, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode: Dead Man's Ridge. The scene: Melinda sleeping on Jim when the episode opens. The plot: how they ended up on top of each other. Tag to 1x16: Dead Man's Ridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).



Melinda sat at the table, looking at the book in front of her, before shoving it away and wandering to the kitchen.

Jim was bound to get here soon. Dinner was ready. She sighed, glancing at it.

Dinner was cold..

She'd made handmade pizza, rolling out the dough and knowing that Jim would get a huge kick out of it. Granted, she'd had some ghostly help but he didn't need to know that.

"Hubby's still not here, huh?" The Italian teenager asked. "And he's going to miss my mom's special recipe. I would give up on him."

"He's a paramedic, he gets busy," Melinda defended. "It's just, usually, he calls."

"This scene is too depressing," the teenager replied. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. We can practice my grandfather's calzones."

He disappeared and Melinda rolled her eyes. "What this has to do with crossing you over I'm still not sure," she sighed, gathering the dish settings off of the table and putting the glasses, plates and silverware away.

She snapped the radio on; the ghost had found a classic station and Dean Martin blared through the kitchen. The pizza she sighed at, cut into pieces and placed in her flattest tupperware containers.

Jim walked in as she placed the last one in the refrigerator, the radio too loud for her to have heard him come in.

He snapped the radio off and she turned in surprise to see him there. "Hey, Jim," she said.

"What's with the radio?" He wondered, a takeout container in his hands. Oh. So that's why.

"Oh, um," Melinda said, as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before going to the fridge to place his leftovers there.

"What's all that?" He asked, looking at the half a dozen tupperware containers.

"Dinner," she said, voice a bit tight. "I thought...I thought when you said you were getting off at seven it meant you were coming home but I guess you went out with the guys instead."

"Oh," he said, a crease in his brow. He picked one of the containers and pulled it out, frowning a little when he saw the pizza there. "New pizza place in town?"

"It's handmade," Melinda explained.

His eyes blinked with surprise and she folded her arms, willing herself not to cry, because it was just so, so stupid. He had every right to go out with the guys. Most nights she wasn't even home herself! It's just...usually he called.

"Usually you call," she said, shifting from one foot to the other, keeping accusations out of her voice only through great will power.

"I did call," he said, picking up one slice of pizza. "The store...and then the house. You didn't pick up either so I figured that you must be driving somewhere and I couldn't even get your cell phone to ring."

"Low battery," Melinda said. "I only plugged it in once I got home."

"And then Bobby asked me if I wanted to grab a burger so I said yes," Jim explained, taking a bite. "This is handmade?"

"Yeah," she said softly as he chewed. "Only cheese on your half, no other toppings cluttering it up."

He grinned at her, finishing his slice, putting the container back in the fridge. "Pretty good," he said softly. "You okay? You seem a little...quiet."

"I was just waiting for you," she said. "And it was...weird when you didn't call or show up."

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," he said, taking off his jacket, eyes looking at her too closely. "I wouldn't have gone if I'd known you were making dinner."

"It's fine," Melinda said. "It's fine. You know what, I feel tired so I'm going to bed early."

"Mel—" He was hanging up his jacket when she passed him, unable to grab her hand as she passed and she ran up the stairs, cursing herself when she remembered what she'd done in the bedroom.

Wine glasses and a bottle were on her bureau. There were rose petals strewn on the bed.

Melinda pretended they weren't there, going to her closet and stripping her dress over her head, shimmying quickly into her plainest nightgown and rushing into the bathroom before Jim got upstairs. She brushed her teeth at lightning speed and hurried back into the bedroom, only to find Jim there, an odd look on his face.

"Mel, were you planning this too?" He asked, gesturing over the bed.

"Yeah," she said, darting past his open arms. "But whatever. I'm tired and I've got a headache and I bet you're having a shower. Good night."

She jumped into bed, disturbing the rose petals and pulling the covers up tight.

She listened hard, hearing Jim undressing and steeling herself not to look. Besides, she didn't need to. He'd unbutton his cuffs and take off his blue dress shirt first, revealing a white t shirt, which he'd eventually pull from his belt and over his head.

He'd sit on the bed...she sighed a little when his weight made it sag...and take off his shoes and socks.

The clink of his belt buckle almost made her turn around, and the whoosh of his pants hitting the floor made her tense even more, just picturing how he'd look.

"I guess I will take a shower," he said, voice soft.

She started to roll over, thinking that he'd left the room, and jumped to find him climbing onto the bed, looming over her.

"What's up?" He asked. "Did it bother you that I didn't come home?"

"No, it's fine," she protested, her eyes unable to settle on one spot of him.

"But did it bother you?" He asked, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes," she said, the words choked from her throat.

"Then come on," he grunted, pulling the blankets back and sliding his arms underneath her.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, wiggling in his arms, but he was pulling her to the edge of the bed.

"You," he said, eyes light with mischief. "Are going to shower with me."

"No, no, no," she said, even as he slid the strap down on her nightgown, and then the other. The neckline was wide enough that it just fell then revealing her breasts, and she wondered how Jim managed to make her stand up so he could tug it off the rest of the way.

She stood mute as he slid her panties off, and let him take her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

He turned the water on and then he turned to look at her, and she shivered under his gaze, her body reacting before her mind quite did.

"Talk," he said quietly, testing the water.

He was showing remarkable willpower; they were both fully nude and he hadn't tried to kiss her once yet. She could see his hands curl into loose fists as his sides as he looked at her, and she could tell that he was holding himself back.

He couldn't quite control one part of his anatomy though, and it was most definitely reacting to being nude with Melinda in the bathroom.

"I'm sad," she said, folding her arms, but not covering her nipples when she did so, and Jim's gaze shot there. "I was hoping for a good night between us and you didn't come."

"Good, you're getting angry," he said quietly, propping hands on slim hips. "And?"

"And instead you went out for burgers for Bobby and I made dinner and bought wine, and I spread rose petals on the bed," Melinda said, waving her arms and seeing how he watched her when she did so.

"And?" He wondered, testing the water again, voice getting noticeably deeper.

"And…" She licked her lips, staring at him. "Is the water hot enough?"

He nodded and she walked forward, putting her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest and inhaling the musk of him, feeling his erection press into her stomach as her breasts flattened on his.

"Let's get in," she breathed.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his, greedy, scooping her into his arms and stepping into the shower, until they were both under the flow. "Let's hope there's no problem in the pipes this time," he whispered, as their bodies grew slick. "I'm getting really tired of showers being cut short."

She pressed her body against his, threading her arms around his neck. "This would be really awkward to try in the sink downstairs," she moaned, trying to climb him, like a tree, she surmised, not having much luck because of how slippery they'd both become. He noticed her efforts and rewarded them, grunting, placing his hands underneath her ass and lifting, until her legs locked around his waist and he was pressed against the shower wall.

Their lips were desperate, each trying to outmatch each other, as their mouths clashed.

His grip on her faltered momentarily because of how slippery they'd become and he moved his hands down to her ass again, keeping her there, his mouth falling to her neck and sucking at the skin there.

"I didn't think you'd be home," he said, his mouth traveling farther down, finding her breasts. "I was planning on racing home to you…" He slowly let her slide down his body, until her feet were back on the ground, his mouth following her down and sucking at the wet nipples until she moaned. "But you didn't pick up."

His fingers slid up her thigh, making her shiver, and his fingers were inside her almost before she could react, and she moaned at their presence within her. She loved...loved when he did this to her.

"I love this," he breathed, voicing what she'd been thinking, a look of concentration on his face. "Finding your core...making you scream…"

She shuddered against him as he located it, his hands brushing her core, making her cry out.

"Say my name," he said, sucking harder on her breast, moving to the other and brushing that untouched nipple with his lips before pulling back. "Say Jim."

She just breathed for a moment, staring down at him.

His fingers moved inside her again, bringing her closer and she cried out. "James," she said, panting.

"Uh uh," he whispered, his fingers moving against her again, and she whimpered, clenching around him.

"Bring me closer, Jimmy," she gasped, and he chuckled now, dark and sensual.

"Nope," he whispered, his hands sliding from her and she was so disappointed, but then he was falling to his knees in front of her, and she could only whimper as he carefully parted her legs and hooked one slick thigh over his shoulder before placing his mouth where his hands used to be, his hands now clinging onto her waist, keeping her steady, because Melinda didn't feel like she could even stand anymore without his support.

She came, and his mouth stayed there, pleasuring her throughout the climax, until she was weak, clinging to him.

"You need more," she gasped, sagging against him. "I can help you with that.  _Jim_." 

He was quiet, too hard and too desperate to be able to talk; his eyes rolled back as she touched him, holding him in her small hands, using both to grip him.

"I don't care that you were late," she breathed, sinking onto her knees in front of him and Jim placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep upright. "You more than more up for it."

"Mel…" His voice trailed away as she took him into her mouth, and it was only a moment before he came, unable to hold out much longer.

The rest of the shower they somehow managed to actually clean themselves and dry off; Melinda pulled her nightgown back on and Jim slipped a tank and boxers on to sleep in.

He climbed onto the bed, patting the space beside him, eyes dark and hopeful that she'd come to him.

She climbed into bed, turned out the light and she could feel his disappointment but who was she kidding?

She rolled into his side, and then shifted on top of him, burying her face in his shoulder and putting a proprietary arm over his chest, holding him there.

He chuckled, his right arm coming up to rest on her waist, keep her there. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too but we need to sleep," she whispered back, pressing one last kiss to his plump lips.

"And how," he breathed.

They slept like the dead, until the phone's ring woke them up.

Melinda leaned on Jim to grab it, feeling his grunt more than hearing it, laughing a little. She loved this man, and how she could climb all over him without him ever protesting. How he would let her go rescue Andrea.

And how he'd just be waiting for her when she returned. Open arms, sleepy smile on his face.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be," Melinda whispered, crawling up the bed and back into his arms, settling there quite nicely. Oh god, she'd missed this. "Now let me sleep."

"Okay," he promised, hand going down her back and settling on her ass.

"Sleep," she whispered.

"Yeah, sleep," he answered.

"I can't sleep with your hand there," she protested, pressing one hand into his chest and making him grunt again.

"You have before," he teased, eyes lazy and seductive.

"Ugh," she sighed, dropping her head back down onto his chest.

She did sleep again, even with worrying over Andrea, and even with his hand where it was.

Though when they woke up again, he definitely got punished for trying to keep her awake. If you could call pizza for breakfast and a second assignation in the shower punishment, that is.

She had a feeling that Jim wouldn't.


End file.
